


pink hero

by spicysober



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Drabble, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, These tags are cursed, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: я люблю тебя, возвращайся домой
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	pink hero

— давай возьмем эту, здесь есть подогрев уже приготовленного кофе… с тем количеством, которое ты выпиваешь за день, штука должна быть полезной, — джинен со стороны смотрит на себя и марка два года назад: они в каком-то гипермаркете, у марка волосы еще красные, а джинен в рубашке навыворот. в тот раз они заперлись в квартире на сутки, не отлипали друг от друга, а теперь вот технику выбирают, как семейная пара. марк невыносимо яркий, а джинену хочется соглашаться на все, что он предлагает. 

так в его квартире появляется кофеварка. кажется даже, что и марк в ней появляется чуть чаще, чем раньше.

сцена меняется. теперь джинен смотрит на то, как они ссорятся в первый раз, еще не зная друг друга, _но уже боясь потерять_. ситуация классическая: джинен в светлой рубашке и выглаженных брюках, на улице пахнет летом, медленно высыхают лужи после нескольких дней дождя… и марк, несущийся по дороге на машине. конечно, их пути должны были пересечься именно в этот момент. конечно, марку нужно было резко затормозить, чтобы не въехать прямо в лужу, возле которой замер джинен, копаясь в айфоне. конечно, тормозной путь у мокрой дороги оказался чуть больше нужного, и большая часть воды оказалась на джинене, мгновенно испортив и его укладку, и шелк рубашки. 

_кричали они долго_

_целовались, когда подошли друг к другу слишком близко, тоже_

— мое сердце занято, — слишком уж патетично предупредил марк, выдавливая на руку смазку. сначала он просто вызвался довезти джинена до дома, чтобы тот мог помыться, согреться, сменить одежду… джинен вздрогнул, но не от этих слов: почувствовал кожей слишком холодную смазку.

потом было слишком жарко. слишком приятно. и слишком мимо. слишком просто и слишком сложно. короче говоря, слишком.

джинен ничего не знал об отношениях, в которых находился марк. он охотно рассказывал о своей жизни, но эту ее сторону — в рассказах — просто всегда игнорировал. и сначала джинен игнорировал тоже. из воспитания, уважения, вежливости, в конце концов.

“его сердце занято” — повторял себе джинен, когда марк пропадал на дни и недели. “мое сердце занято” — повторял ему марк, снова и снова возвращаясь и возвращая разговоры среди ночи, обеды, быстрый секс в кровати и долгий секс в душе, засосы в неожиданных местах и пачки с красным мальборо в мусорном ведре.

год спустя они купят кофеварку.

два года спустя кофеварка начнет сжигать кофе, делая его горьким, как слезы, которых джинен никогда не проливал.

— что я должен сделать, чтобы ты забыл его? — однажды спросил джинен.

марк тогда как-то странно на него посмотрел, ничего не ответив, и пошел менять фильтр в кофеварке. все надеялся ее спасти, чтобы кофе перестал горчить.

если бы марк хоть что-то понимал в кофеварках, он бы, может, и починил ее.

если бы джинен хоть что-то понимал в отношениях, он бы, может, и починил его.

сегодня, сейчас, все, что ему оставалось — анализировать прошедшие три года и пытаться понять, что в его, ставшей уже традиционной фразе, так оттолкнуло марка, что он просто встал и абсолютно безэмоционально покинул дом джинена.

на улице снова, как в то раннее лето, когда они познакомились, лил дождь. джинен смотрел в окно и глотал горький кофе пополам с горькими слезами. глаза чесались, их жгло солью, а в квартире стояла абсолютная тишина.

спустя, может быть, несколько минут или много часов, пискнул электронный замок. джинен, не оборачиваясь, снова спросил:

— что я должен сделать, чтобы ты забыл его?

марк чем-то шуршал на фоне, снова не отвечая. потом затих.

— ты должен сам забыть его, — наконец хрипло ответил он, хлопнув дверью.

джинен обернулся. дошел до прихожей, огляделся. ничего как будто не изменилось, но затем он понял, что дурацкого розового зонта, того что марк ему подарил после случая с машиной, не было.

джинен всегда скрупулезно относился к своим вещам, особенно к их выбору, поэтому поначалу все порывался выбросить абсолютно детский неподобающий _ему_ зонт. тогда марк сказал, что купит еще десять, и джинену пришлось смириться и даже использовать его. но теперь зонта не было, и...

и марка тоже больше

не было.

**Author's Note:**

> хотела поставить тэг "friends with benefits", но потом поняла, что никакие они не френдс.
> 
> я буду рада, если после прочтения у вас останется в голове недосказанность и недопонимание, потому что они и сами мне больше ничего не захотели рассказать.


End file.
